


Felix's Arrowing Experience

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Tumblr Prompt, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-04-22 11:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: Felix turned around only to see Sylvain, still fully clothed, unable to pull his pants off.No. Absolutely not."No. A thousand times no. Not in a million years. Don't even think about it, Sylvain,"His attempts to avoid the inevitable were futile. After being told to hurry up by Manuela, he really saw no other option. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to Sylvain, cheeks flushed red.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Felix's Arrowing Experience

**Author's Note:**

> A small Sylvix drabble. Prompt was "Person A having to help Person B undress after an injury"  
One may consider this slightly NSFW but there is no smut or anything like that. Prompt says it all.

"Thankfully, the arrow missed any important arteries. I can use a healing spell to get rid of the wound, but for it to heal fully, you'll need to minimize the usage of your leg,"

Manuela pulled her glasses from her face. Felix couldn't help but be mad at Sylvain's foolishness. He could've taken the arrow. He didn't need help. But Sylvain just had to come to the rescue, like the self-proclaimed knight in shining armor he was.

"However, to get to the wound, I'll need you to remove your... you get the idea. Now, don't mind me, I'll step out for a second."

She then left the room, shutting the door behind her. Felix shook his head.

"You really are too reckless. What were you thinking?"

Yes, he was mad that Sylvain took an arrow for him. It was a prime example of how Sylvain never thought before he acted.

"I couldn't let you get hurt. The pain of knowing I could've prevented your injury would hurt much more than this," he mewled.

"Don't try and play cute with me, Sylvain. You and I both know I could've easily taken that arrow."

Felix snapped in response. All Sylvain did was smile bashfully. Goddess, Felix hated it when Sylvain showed his stupid smile and his stupid teeth in response to everything.

"Just quit it and take your pants off..."

He covered his mouth. He could've worded that better.

Sylvain laughed it off, before rustling around in the bed.

"Uh... Felix. I can't move my leg,"

Felix turned around only to see Sylvain, still fully clothed, unable to pull his pants off.

No. Absolutely not.

"No. A thousand times no. Not in a million years. Don't even think about it, Sylvain,"

His attempts to avoid the inevitable were futile. After being told to hurry up by Manuela, he really saw no other option. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to Sylvain, cheeks flushed red.

It was common knowledge that the two were together, but they never went beyond sleeping in the same bed. Felix had never even thought about doing something like this, though he probably couldn't say the same for Sylvain.

With shaky fingers, he unbuckled Sylvain's belt. He avoided eye contact, as Sylvain's suggestive looks could not possibly make this situation any less embarrassing for Felix. Why did he have to get shot in the top of the leg? He would've much rather himself being shot in the head so he could avoid this predicament entirely.

He slowly unzipped his fly. He didn't want to go to quickly, fearing that Sylvain would assume he's eager to get in his pants. He slowly slid the garment down his legs. You never really notice how long someone's legs are until you're forced to pull their pants off because they're too injured to do so themselves. After an excruciatingly long time, Sylvain's pants slipped off his feet, and Felix threw them aside.

"Okay, they're off,"

Felix's voice cracked mid-sentence. He turned away, praying to dear goddess that Sylvain didn't see how red his face was. Manuela came back in and got to work on his wound.

"Now, my magic only covered the wound. Your leg is still damaged and will need rest. Don't overwork yourself and don't pick up a weapon unless absolutely necessary."

Manuela left yet again, leaving Felix to put his boyfriend's pants back on. Thankfully, he had reason to be fast now, not hesitating to put them back on to avoid further embarrassment. Sylvain slowly got up, his leg being able to hold his weight. The two left the infirmary, Felix's face still a tad pink. He tried to look at the floor, only to see how Sylvain was walking.

Not even a limp.

"How can you walk so seamlessly when you couldn't even take your own pants off a minute ago?"

Sylvain tried to laugh it off, but Felix was pissed now. He went to storm off, but Sylvain stopped him.

"Hey, I took an arrow for you, you can't get mad at me!"

Felix pouted. He was right.

"Fine. But at least don't tell anyone about this. If I die of embarrassment, you're going down with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted since this time last year. I should really update that story tbh it was a good concept.
> 
> Anyway, I have been experimenting with different prompts, and I hope to post more soon. Please leave me feedback I haven't written something good since That's the Spirit and I'm losing faith in myself.  
Expect more Three Houses stuff, especially Sylvix and some Dimileth that I may or may not go through with.  
Sylvain can hold my hand, Felix is a baby and I want to give Dimitri a hug. Goodnight.


End file.
